Catch
by dragonflamefromhell
Summary: first time doing a soul eater fic. a dwma one day everyone is trying to catch Rachael but she doesn't know why. ok crappy summery.
1. Chapter 1

This is just some random idea in my head might be just a one shot. This takes place after the anime is done. Rachael is 5'7" red curly hair mostly just wears what ever she is comfortable in. she good at evading and using things to her advantage but doesn't have a weapon yet even though she's been attending for 4 months. I don't own soul eater or the song that she is singing that is owned by the band Chaotic.

One day at the dwma Rachael was getting her lunch then she was planning on eating it in the classroom she's listing to her ipod so she doesn't hear the announcement.

Death: " attention students and staff members I have proposition for you all if you can catch Rachael with in 5 hours you'll get 2 months vacation staff members will get paid during the 2 months that they are off if they catch her no harming just catch. Good luck."

The announcement goes off and everyone goes to find her Rachael is about to get the classroom so she takes off her headphones when she hears black star.

Black star: " yahoo now I got you Rachael." Rachael just staring at him then starts to walk off but senses black star running behind her at the last seconded she doges and his face hits the wall but she also unfourtinaly drops her lunch.

Rachael: " darn it black star you made me drop my lunch." She goes back to the cafeteria to get some more when she runs into death the kid, patty, and Liz.

Rachael: " what do you guys want?"

Liz: " we here to catch you."

Rachael thinking something weird is going on since black star seemed to be after her as well.

Death: " ok lets go Liz Patty." They get ready to grab her with kid in the middle, Liz on the right and Patti on the left but Rachael ducks when Black star tries to grab her again only going over her and landing on Death the kid.

Black star: " ow Kid you got in my way."

Kid: " me? I had the perfect plan it'll you screwed up our symmetry."

Patti: " hey kid Black star she getting away."

Rachael runs down another hallway but then is nearly caught by some other students but she just runs around the corner and trips over something after she gets up Rachael grabs the chair then rides on it down the hallway.

Maka and Soul are looking for her when they hear what sounds like a chair rolling down the hallway.

Maka: " sounds like Professor Stein is coming." Rachael coming down the hallways sees Maka and Soul but just speeds up.

Soul: " get ready Maka"

Rachael gets nearer to them Soul tries to make a jump for her but she lean to the right in the chair nearly making it fall over then uses it like a skateboard on the wall passing Soul and Maka

Maka: " how did she do that with the chair?" Rachael still riding on the chair going faster when she makes a turn out the main door and then goes fly backwards over the stairs while still on the chair.

Stein comes out of the office and is wondering where his chair went.

Maka and Soul see her go fly down the stairs and go after her

Rachael lands on the ground upright in the chair then she leans back for a second but hears Maka and Soul coming so she rolls the chair down the hill and into town.

Maka: " Soul she may go back to her house."

Soul: " gotcha." So they split up while Rachael takes a breather in an alley.

Rachael: " ow my tailbone man what the hell is going on?"

She stays there for a bit then rolls down a street thinking she could just run but riding in the chair is fun.

Soul is waiting at Rachael's place outside to she if she comes back while Maka is on top of a building scanning for Rachael soul.

Maka: " ok focus where are you."

Sprit: " hey Maka" Spirit makes Maka lose her concentration which also makes her really irritated so she does a Maka chop on him.

Sprit: " why did you hit your dad Maka I was just going to help you find Rachael"

Maka: " I don't need your help dad."

Sprit gets back up off the ground the stands near Maka.

Spirit: " but if we catch her as a team then we can get 2 months to have some father daughter time."

Maka turns away from her father and says no then get down from the building leaving Spirit curled up looking depressed.

Rachael is rolling around town when she stops for a moment to get something to drink at a store so she rolls in on the chair in the store goes by where the drinks are grabs one pays for it then leaves all while still on the chair.

She about to open the drink when she sees shadow that looks familiar from a roof top Rachael sighs.

Black star: " I am the legendary black star and I will catch my target." He jumps down from the roof of the building near by just as kid comes around the corner Rachael spins around in the chair and kicks Black star in the stomach making him fly toward Kid but he sees this coming doges. Black star skits to a stop on the concrete then just lays there.

Kid: " ok Rachael this time I'm going to get you."

Rachael: " wait before you do grab me have you ever thought about dying your hair all back to cover up those stripes that don't go all the way around."

Kid slumps down then starts babbling about how he is garbage so Rachael makes her escape.

A bit later Rachael is looking around for a place to hide since the sun is about to go down while she is singing a song from her ipod.

Rachael: " it's ok if I'm a bit unstable I've been doing fine on my own I don't care if I am in denial it's a mild syndrome."

She head to the graveyard while Maka meets back up with Soul.

Maka: " hey Soul."

Soul: " hey." Kid, Liz, Patti, and Black star are walking to where Maka and Soul are.

Kid: " seems like you guys had the same idea."

Soul: " yeah the only problem is she never showed up here."

They stand there thinking about where else she would go then they decide to check the school cause Black star figured she may be hiding out there plus Kid points out that they only have an hour left.

Mewhile Rachael is passing through the graveyard when she sees a building so she heads up to the roof of the white building and just sits there staring at the moon then feels someone put a hand on her shoulder.

Stein: " caught you." Rachael just sighs then they head back down into his lab where Rachael sits in the chair again.

Stein: " so you had my chair."

Rachael: " yeah so what the hell has been going on today?"

Stein: " I'll take you to lord Death in a bit since you look tired."

Rachael: " not tried just hungry since I didn't get to eat lunch."

Stein: " hm well I don't have anything to eat here."

Rachael: " I figured as much." Stein twist the screw in his head for a seconded then gets up walks over to Rachael picks her up out of his chair then sits down on it after that he put Rachael in his lap.

Stein: " ready to begin the experiment?" he puts his arm around her lifting up her shirt a bit while she turns his screw once.

Rachael: " alright just make sure I can walk after it this time." He smiles.

So what you guys think should I just keep it a one shot or do another chapter this is my first soul eater fiction so sorry if the characters are ooc.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own soul eater enjoy or not up to you. The bold print is them thinking.

Lord death is looking at the clock when Maka, Soul, Kid, Patti, Liz, Black star, and Tsubaki come into the room.

Death: " hey everyone wasup?"

Maka: " hey lord death has anyone caught Rachael yet?"

Death: " so far no one has called in."

They hear the door open then hear someone walking toward them.

Stein: " hey lord death."

Death: " I assume that you caught her."

Rachael: " yes he did lord death."

Stein lets Rachel go she just stretches a bit then walks over to where lord death is.

Rachael: " ok lord death what the hell went on today?"

Death: " it was a test to see if I could find a suitable weapon partner."

Rachael: " ok so what the reward for catching me?"

Death: " didn't you hear the announcement I made?"

Rachael: " nope."

Death: " who ever catches you gets two months off if it was a teacher then they get paid during their time off."

Rachael: " do I get two months off?"

Death: " alright but you still have to do your homework over those two months."

Rachael: " hee there's always a catch."

She walks off to go collect her homework while Maka and the rest of the gang follow her.

Death: " so Stein how did you get her?"

Stein: " I don't think she knew that it was my house when she was taking a break" He gets a cigarette out then walks off.

Death is thinking that Stein might be lying about that but just shrugs.

Soul: " how'd you get caught by stein?"

Rachael: " nothing to exciting I was trying to find some place to hide and unfortunately ended up at his house."

Black star: " wait you didn't know it was his house?"

Rachael: " no it was kind of dark so I couldn't really tell." Rachael then heads off to get her homework for art class.

Before Rachael leaves the school lord Death calls her to his office.

Rachael: " what's up lord death?"

Death: " Rachael can you see souls?"

Rachael: " yeah I can see them a little."

Death: " ok during your two months I want you to train on seeing souls so I asked Stein to be your teacher."

Rachael: " alright see ya in two months." She then heads back to her house to get something to eat then works a little on her homework.

The next day Rachael wakes up early gets dressed and then goes for a jog after that she goes back home and does some homework.

Stein is working on his computer when he glances at the clock and his stomach growls a little he turns his screw until it clicks then hears a knock at the door he rolls his chair toward the door just as it opens Rachael moves out of the way just as the chair hits the door and Stein falls over.

Rachael: " one of these days you're going to hurt if you keep doing that."

Stein gets up then they walk into where he was working Rachael sits down on the table then gets out some riceballs and hands one to Stein.

Rachael: " made some extras plus I figured you'd would need something to eat."

Stein: " make these yourself" He grabs another one while Rachael drinks some water.

Rachael: " yeah took me a while to get it right."

When they are done eating Rachael gets up then heads outside Stein follows her while sitting in his chair when he gets outside Rachael standing off to the side stretching a bit.

Stein: " you ready?"

Rachael: " yeah" she runs at Stein and tries to hit him but he just blocks the attack with his arm then she kicks at him but he blocks that too.

Around 5 Stein and Rachael are slightly exhausted so they take a break.

Stein: " your getting better."

Rachael: " well I lest got you out of your chair." Stein is looking at Rachael then he smiles.

Stein: " you soul looks amused by something."

Rachael: " I was just thinking if you ever used that chair as a weapon." Stein just smiles then goes to get a cigarette out of his pocket but they aren't there.

Rachael: " looking for these." He sees that Rachael has them and wonders when did she grab them.

She tosses them back to Stein whom catches the pack with one hand.

Rachael: " well better get back home and clean up a bit since Maka and the other said they would come over after they are done with school."

Stein: " so see you tomorrow."

Rachael: " yeah."

She heads home then takes a shower after that she straightens up her house.

Maka and Soul arrive first then Black star and Tsubaki after them Kid, Liz and Patti show up.

Rachael: " hey guys." They sit down in the living room while Rachael gets something to drink for everyone.

Maka: " hey Rachael I tried calling around lunch but you didn't answer."

Rachael: " sorry I was training." She comes back into the living room with some drinks and snacks.

Soul: " who's been training you?"

Rachael: " Stein is training me and let me tell you he doesn't pull any punches. Heck it took me 3 hours just for him to get out of his chair." She rubs her shoulder then pops her neck.

Maka: " really? So have you been doing your homework?"

Rachael: " yes I've been doing a bit in the mornings and sometimes at night if I don't feel like sleeping."

Kid: " so can you see souls like Maka can?"

Rachael: " yeah I can see them Steins also been training me to see the characteristics of the soul."

They talk for a while then go out to eat after that Rachael heads back home to get some sleep.

A month passes Rachael either been doing homework hanging out with the guys or training with Stein.

One day while training Stein has Rachael backed into a corner she holding on to one of his fist that was going for her shoulder while he's got her right fist that was aiming for his side.

Stein goes for her other side but she doges a bit then traps his arm with her left arm Rachael look at Stein.

Rachael: " **he's got pretty eyes**."

Stein: " **she is getting better at fighting and seeing souls. Has pretty eyes though**."

Both of them can tell that their souls seem confused so they break apart.

Rachael: " darn almost had you."

Stein: " not quiet." They stay silent for a seconded then get back into fighting stances.

Stein: " ok let see if you can shot your soul wavelength."

Rachael: " alright." They run at each other and then hit at the same time with their soul wavelength right in the chests neither of them go down but their having a contest to see who gives out first.

After 20 minutes Rachael starts to go down but then hits Stein in the chest again with her fist that makes him start to fall on to her.

Rachael does fall to the ground Stein nearly falls on her but catches himself with his arms near her sides.

Rachael catching her breath when Stein moves his head near hers so that they are looking at each other in the eyes then he moves his lips near hers Rachael moves her head up a bit.

Rachael and Stein both snap out of it then he gets up then she does.

Rachael: " um I guess we should call it a day since we don't want to be out in the sun long." Stein just gets a cigarette out and start to smoke.

Rachael dusts herself off then goes to get her bag.

Rachael: " I left some of the dissections that were for class in the lab." She walks off while Stein just heads back inside.

Later that night Rachael just sitting in the bath thinking about what happened earlier


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own soul eater enjoy or not up to you.

Next month Rachael is walking around town when she runs into someone with a kishin soul the guy looks normal enough except that he has a lot of knives on him the guy starts to fight her Rachael doges the first attack then she goes in close range and uses the soul force which does some damage but not much.

The guy throws some knives at Rachael she doges some but gets cut in the leg a bit by a fourth knife thrown after the other ones.

Rachael spots a lead pipe with a sharp end on the ground she doges some more knives then grabs the pipe.

The guy start to laugh at her which she finds annoying Rachael runs at the guy who throws knives at her again but Rachael moves pretty fast then stabs the guy in the neck with the sharp end of the pipe then cutting off his head the guy disappears leaving only his soul behind. Rachael looks at the soul then grabs it.

Rachael: " I'll go and take this to lord death." She turns her ipod on and walks to the school.

She gets to lord death room and then calls him.

Rachael: " 42 42 564"

Death: " hey Rachael what's up?"

Rachael: " caught a kishin soul when I was out walking."

Death: " really?"

Rachael shows him the soul that she is carrying then gives it to lord death.

Death: " well good job."

Rachael: " thanks lord death."

Rachael leaves the school and heads for home to clean the cut she got from the knife she enters her house then notices a smell.

Rachael: " Stein I though I said no smoking in the house."

Stein is sitting near the open window with a cigarette in his mouth.

Rachael: " how the hell did you get in I locked the door."

Stein: " spar key on top of the door." Rachael just sighs then goes to get some hydrogen peroxide then sits on the couch.

Stein: " heard you caught a kishin soul."

Rachael: " news travels fast." She puts a band-aid on the cut then goes to get something to drink.

Rachael: " want anything to drink I've got water a couple of sodas sweet tea."

Stein: " I'll just have some water." She gets them some water then sets them on the table. Stein puts out his cigarette then sits on the couch.

Stein: " what did you use to kill the person?"

Rachael: " a lead pipe with a sharp edge." Stein looks at Rachael whom glances at him.

Rachael: " what I improvised." Stein just smiles a bit then drinks some water.

They stay sitting in silence for a bit then Stein turns the screw in his head.

Rachael: " has anyone ever left you a message attached to the screw." He stops turning the screw Rachael can't tell if he mad about that question cause the light is reflecting off his glasses.

Stein: " no."

Rachael asks Stein if he wants to stay and watch a movie but he declines and says he has some papers to grade.

Rachael: " alright see ya later." Stein just nodes then leaves to head back to his lab.

The next day Rachael gets a visit from Maka and soul around the afternoon.

Rachael: " hey guys."

Maka: " hey Rachael congratulations on getting your first kishin soul." Maka hands her an art book.

Rachael: " thanks Maka."

Soul just hands her some sodas, which Rachel puts in the fridge.

Black star and Tsubaki show up then Kid Liz and Patti.

Rachael: " well if I'd know I was going to have this many people over I would have had snacks ready."

Kid gives Rachel a book about cooking Liz and Patti give her some cookies they bought.

Black star gives her a piece of paper with his autograph on it Tsubaki gives her an art book also.

Kid: " so how did you get the kishin soul I though you didn't have a weapon."

Rachael: " I just used a lead pipe I found when I was fighting the guy lucky he wasn't that strong."

Maka smell a faint sent of cigarettes but she knows Rachael doesn't smoke.

They leave around 5 so Rachael decides to stop by Steins while she out for a walk.

Rachael: " hey Stein you home?" the door opens Rachael hears the chair coming she puts her arm out then catches Stein before he falls over in the chair.

Stein: " what brings you here?"

Rachael: " nothing just walking and figured I would stop by."

They head inside the lab Rachael sits on the operating table while Stein sits in his chair.

Rachael: " so how did I do on the dissections?"

Stein: " you did fine on them."

Rachael: " well that's one thing off my mind." They sit there sometimes glancing at one another.

Stein: " have you though about what happened that one day."

Rachael: " it was probably just the heat since we were outside." She gets off the table then heads out to leave Stein watches her go.

Stein: " do you believe that"

Rachael stops when she's near the door then ask Stein does he.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own soul eater enjoy

That night Rachael is thinking what to dress up for Halloween then she smiles then starts to work on the costume.

The next day at the academy Rachael sees a notice for a dance that's going to be on Halloween night she then heads to art class.

Rachael: " hey Maka."

Maka: "hey Rachael." Rachael gets out her sketchbook then some pencils. Kid is getting his supplies ready and making sure they are in perfect order.

Black star looks to be asleep while Tsubaki gets her drawing pad out.

Liz is doing her nails while Patti looks to be already drawing something.

The teacher comes in and says that today they will be drawing a model.

Mrs. Fogg: " I asked one of the teachers here to model for us today."

Soul: " hm I wonder who Mrs. Fogg asked?"

The class waits for a bit then Stein comes rolling in the room on his chair then falls backwards.

Mrs. Fogg: " ah professor Stein."

Stein: " should I stand or sit?"

Mrs. Fogg: " you can sit if you want to but could you remove your glasses we'll be working on facial features for today."

Stein gets up then sits down again and removes his glasses. He notices Rachael and could have sworn she was giggling. The class is mostly silent except for when Stein turns the screw in his head.

After class its lunchtime but Rachael decides to eat in the classroom while still working on her drawing.

Stein: " you going to spill something on the drawing." Rachael looks up and sees Stein sitting a bit away from her with his legs up on the desk.

Rachael: " I'm being careful." They stay silent then Stein gets up and sits a bit nearer to where Rachael is sitting.

Stein: " would you mind getting my lunch from the teacher lounge."

Rachael looks at him thinking he is joking but he's not the type to do that.

Rachael: " why did you get it earlier?"

Stein: " because I was stuck in here." She sighs then closes her drawing pad and gets up.

Rachael: " stay away from my lunch." She walks out of the room while Stein smirks a little.

Rachael gets Steins lunch from the teachers lounge then on the way back to the classroom her curiosity gets the better of her.

Rachael: " ok here's your lunch." Stein opens the bentobox and notices something is missing Rachael is watching him out of the corner of her eye and can tell he's not happy.

Stein: " you ate some of my rice."


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own soul eater. Enjoy sorry for the long wait

Rachael just smiles then notice some of her lunch is missing.

Rachael: " looks like you ate some of my omelet."

Stein grins then they eat their lunches after that Rachael packs up her stuff for the next class.

Rachael: " do you want me to come over later for training?"

Stein: " that would be good since you need to work on your form."

Rachael: " ok see ya later."

After school Rachael is talking with Maka on the roof.

Maka: " so have you found a weapon partner yet?"

Rachael: " nope so how many souls have you collected?"

Maka: " we've collected about 30"

Rachael: " that's good to hear."

Maka can tell Rachael wants to talk about something but doesn't want to push the subject.

Maka: " how's the training going?"

Rachael: " It's going well. Sometimes we train when ever there is a storm I guess he figures that it will help my footing."

Later Rachael heads back home to change then goes over to Steins lab.

Rachael: " hey Stein."

Stein: " ok lets get started."

They train for a while then try to hit each other with their soul wavelengths Stein grabs Rachael's hand before she can hit him with her but she kicks him away with her foot nearly hitting him in the head but he doges it.

Stein: " you shot your soul wavelength through your foot."

Rachael: " I didn't think it would work it kind of made my foot tingle." Stein grins at her then they start again.


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own soul eater. Sorry for the wait and that it's a short chapter.

The next day lord death calls Rachael to his office after class.

Rachael: " hey lord death."

Death: " hi ya Rachael"

Rachael: " so am I getting remedial lessons?"

Death: " no I want to see how well your training has been going so I asked Maka black star and kid to help with that."

Rachael: " ok sounds like fun. Oh before I forget would it be ok to take the 2nd week of October off."

Death: " oh."

Rachael: " yeah my sister is getting married on October 13th."

Death: " alright u can take that week off but are going to invite anyone?"

Rachael: " I don't really know who to invite."

After school Rachael heads back to the school then goes a room where the training is taking place.

The room looks like an old rome coliseum with the ring in the center and seats around it.

Rachael heads to where lord death is standing.

Death: " hey Rachael glad you could make it."

Rachael: " so where everyone else?"

Death: " they should be here in a little bit they are finishing up some missions."

Rachael: " hey spirit."

Spirit: " hey"

Rachael hears the door open and see Maka, Soul, Black star, Tsubaki, kid, liz and patty enter the room.

Lord death greets them then they head to the center of the ring.

Death: " so now that you're all here we can begin the test."

Rachael jumps into the ring with a scythe over her shoulder.


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own soul eater enjoy

Everyone else gets ready then at the sound of a bell black star runs at Rachael who just dodges him at first then dodges Tsubaki shrunken mode then black star says for Tsubaki to turn into her smoke bomb mode which cause a big cloud of smoke to cover some of the arena. Rachael can sense someone attacking her so she uses the scythe like a shield then dodges an attack from kid who was shooting at her after that she gets out of the smoke cloud.

Lord death is thinking Rachael has improved while black star uses his soul wavelength to attack Rachael but it doesn't work on her.

Maka: " she canceled out black star soul wave." Rachael grins then gets behind black star and hits him with her soul wavelength making him fly into the wall.

Kid goes in for a close combat with Rachael he nearly hits her but then uses the scythe like a shield again when kid tries to kick her in the leg to knock her down. Rachael tries to hit kid with her soul wavelength but he jumps back at the last seconded then Maka runs at Rachael almost hitting her near the head but Rachael dodges then jumps over maka.

Maka: " soul why are you being so quiet." Rachael starts to laugh a bit.

Maka: "what are you laughing about Rachael?"

Rachael: " Maka look at your scythe." Maka looks at her weapon then looks at Rachael.

Maka: " eh when did you switch soul and my dad?"

Rachael: " after Tsubaki turned in to her smoke bomb mode."

Maka looks annoyed then Rachael suggest that maka and her try and use the witch hunter Maka agrees since she figures that it wont work with Rachael.

Rachael: " lets go soul resonance." Maka then can see Rachael's soul that is about the same size as Stien soul but she doesn't get scared and does soul resonance with her dad then get the witch hunter but mostly everyone is surprised that Rachael also got the witch hunter to work.

They run at each other then clash but neither one is willing to give up Black star tries a sneak attack on Rachael but fails when she uses soul thread sutures on black star so that he falls down but doing that made the witch hunter break then Maka is about to hit her when she barely dodges the attack just getting some of her shirt cut then kid tires to kick her before she recovers but Rachael blocks it then steps back a bit.

Rachael pops her neck then notices that black star is quiet and his breathing is slow then Rachael jumps up just as Black star activates his trap star.

Black star starts to laugh a bit thinking that he has caught Rachael but he didn't he just caught maka, spirit, kid, and soul in the trap.

Maka: " black star why did you tie us up."

Black star: " if you hadn't got in the way I would have caught her."

Kid: " black star get us out of this." Tsubaki changes back to normal then everyone looks around for Rachael.

Rachael: " up here guys."

They look near the seats and see that Rachael is sitting down.

Rachael: " don't feel bad Black star you almost caught me on the ankle but I uses soul to stop the chain from tighten then let him go."

Lord death: " alright that enough since it is getting late. You all did very well."

The group says bye to lord death then leaves Rachael stretches a bit then gets up to head back home but Stein says he wants to talk to her so he joins her on the walk home.

Stein: " I'm surprised that you used the soul thread on black star.'

Rachael: " that makes two of us since I didn't think I could use it either."

Stein smirks then pats Rachael on the head, which makes her give him a look.

Rachael: " I am not a dog why are patting my head?"

Stein: " you did good."

Rachael smiles a bit as they reach her apartment she says good night to Stein then heads inside.


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own soul eater. Sorry for the long wait for those of you who read this fic.

Rachael wakes up then looks at the calendar.

Rachael: " almost Halloween" she goes to wash up for school then leaves the apartment on the way she runs into maka and soul.

Maka: " morning Rachael"

Rachael: " hey maka hi soul."

Soul just nodes then they just talk about the dance and what they are going to dress up as for Halloween.

They head to classes then around lunch Rachael eats on the roof.

Spirit: " you like eating in high places?'

Rachael: " well its calm up here."

Spirit stands near the edge then just stares at the scenery.

Rachael: " so tried to talk with maka today."

Spirit makes a slightly depressed face.

Rachael: " I take it she ignored you."

Spirit sits down then Rachael offers one of her riceballs to him.

Spirit: " thanks. I don't understand I try talking to her but she just gets angry."

Rachael: " well what did you guys talk about?"

Spirit: " I though about getting her something for Halloween but she just gave me a really disgusted look then walked off."

Rachael: " hee she probably though it was going to be underwear again."

Spirit nearly chokes on the riceball Rachael pats him on the back.

Spirit: " what I never gave her underwear."

Rachael: " well according to her you gave her some sexy underwear one time when she did well on the exam."

Spirit: " aw Blair."

Rachael: " wait so Blair to blame for that."

Spirit explains what happened Rachael nearly laughs but doesn't she puts up her lunch then gets up to head back in.

Rachael: " next time just give the money to soul or give it to her yourself."

Later that night Rachael can't really sleep so she goes for a walk around town. She finds an open bookstore and goes in to look around.

Rachael heads up to the 2nd floor and looks at the art books then notices someone in the next section.

Rachael: " so what are you looking at?"

Guy: " just some books about wolves."

Rachael: " cool I like wolves shame that they get a bad rep sometimes."

Guy: "yeah"

Rachael: " want to sit down for a bit." The guy agrees then they find a table and just chat for a while.

Rachael: " are you hungover a bit."

Guy: " what oh the sunglasses no Im not."

Rachael: " well im sure you have some excuse to wear them."

Rachael notices that it's getting late so she gets up and then puts the book back.

Rachael: " well nice meeting you eh hee I don't think I ever asked your name."

Guy: " the name is Free."

Rachael: " alright Free well maybe we'll run into each other again sometime." Free watches Rachael go. She heads back home to wash up and go to bed.


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own soul eater. Enjoy the chapter for those of you who read this fic.

The next day Rachael is going to classes then around lunch she just eats in the classroom. She is listening to her ipod when she notices someone sitting near her.

Rachael: " hey Stein." Stein is eating his lunch.

Stein: " you don't like eating in the cafeteria?"

Rachael: " not really."

She finishes her lunch then just sits there for a bit.

Rachael: " um Stein are you going to be doing anything next Friday?"

Stein glances at her wondering why her soul looks nervous.

Stein: " not really why do you ask?"

Rachael glances at Stein but can't really see his eyes since the glasses have the light hitting them.

Rachael: " my older sister is getting married on October 13th and I was wondering if you wanted to go." She looks at Stein soul and can tell he a bit curious. Stein turns the screw in his head three times then puts his lunch away and gets up since class is about to start.

Stein: " I'll think about it."

Rachael sighs then gets ready for the class which is the one Stein is teaching.

Everyone comes in the room Rachael waves to Maka and Soul.

Soul: " hey."

Maka: " hi Rachael did have a good lunch?"

Rachael: "yeah."

Stein: " alright class today we're going to dissect a species of crane." Maka just sighs thinking another dissection.

Rachael: " hm that sounds interesting."

Maka: " eh you can't be serious?" Rachael just glances at Maka then shrugs.

After class Maka talks with Rachael.

Maka: " So what are you doing this weekend?"

Rachael makes a slightly annoyed face.

Rachael: " I have to go back home and then need to find something to wear for my sister's wedding I doubt I'll be back by Sunday maybe Tuesday."

Tsubaki: " oh your older sister is getting married?"

Rachael: " yeah I though I told you guys."

Liz: " nope first I've heard of it."

Patti: " are you going to take pictures?"

Rachael: " yeah we have to take some family photos and some with the bride and her family and the groom."

Soul: " sounds boring to me."

Rachael: " I agree with you on that Soul I don't like being in pictures."

Kid: " so how many people are coming to the wedding?"

Rachael: " hm I don't know Laura figures maybe 40."

Kid: " what? Why not 80 people." Rachael looks at Kid then sighs.

Rachael: " kid we don't know that many people besides the less people the better the wedding going to be from 12:30 pm to 5."

Tsubaki: " so are you going to the one of the brides maids?"

Rachael: " thankfully no but I do have to help people get to there seats."

Patti: " hey do think you could save us some cake?"

Rachael chuckles then says to Patti that she not sure if she would be able to.

They head out to get some kishin souls while Rachael packs up for the trip then goes to bed early.


	10. Chapter 10

I don't own soul eater. Sorry for the long wait enjoy.

The next morning she heads to the airport to head back home Rachael sees Maka , Soul, Black star , Tsubaki, Kid ,Liz and Patti waiting to say bye.

Rachael: " geez you guys I appreciate this but I'm not going away for good its only going to be 3 days."

Soul: " this was Maka idea."

Rachael smiles then says bye to them and says that she will email them when she gets there.

The next day Maka gets an email from Rachael saying that she got home ok.

The next day Rachael, her mom and dad drive to Greensboro to stay at a hotel for the night cause they have a rehearsal dinner that night then the next day is the wedding.

The hotel looks like an old one but with nice rooms Rachael and Laura are sharing a room on the 3rd floor while her parents also have a room on the 3rd floor.

They go to bed early but later that night Laura wakes Rachael up who is sleeping on the couch in the room.

Laura: " hey Rachael."

Rachael: " yeah?"

Laura: " um can you come and sleep in the bed for a bit."

Rachael gets a pillow then gets in the bed Laura says thanks.

Around 4 they can't really get back to sleep so they just talk.

Rachael: " I sure you'll be glad once this day is over."

Laura: " yeah I've been getting really bad stomach cramps."

Rachael: " nerves."

Laura then gets up and goes to the bathroom Rachael just listing to stuff outside.

Rachael: " do you feel better?"

Laura: " not really. Are any of your friends coming?"

Rachael: " not sure."

Morning comes Rachael gets up while Laura goes to the bathroom again while Rachael is sitting on the couch she hears a knock at the door and its one of her sisters friends named Sara whom comes with some aspirin and some medicine to help Laura's stomach since she knows that it's do to nervous and probably a bit of anxiety cause she also got married not too long ago.

After a while Rachael has to go get her hair and a bit of makeup on once that is done they have to drive back to the hotel then Laura and her friends go on to the theater where the wedding is being held lucky its just down the street to chance while Rachael just changes at the hotel into a pair of grey neat pants a sleeveless top and a jacket that her mom is letting her borrow she then puts on her socks and then the shoes even if Rachael doesn't like to wear them and can't really walk that well in them. She gets there then says hi to some of her relatives or the people she know then finds a seat up front near her parents. Rachael is just sitting there waiting when she notices someone sit down next to her.

Rachael: " didn't think you show up."

Stein: " well lord death gave me some time off."


	11. Chapter 11

I don't own Soul Eater enjoy and if you don't like don't read it.

The music starts then Rachael turns to see Laura walking down in a white dress the left staircase with her dad next to her while Josh in a black tux walks down the right one with his mom next to him. They get to the alter then the preacher talks for a bit while this is going on Rachael sometimes looks behind her mostly to watch her nephew Andrew so he doesn't get fidgety she then notice another friend of hers is there.

Stein glances at Rachael then notices where she is looking.

Laura and Josh say their vows then Josh breaks a bottle under his foot after that the preacher says they can kiss. Most of the people clap and take pictures. Rachael then heads upstairs with her mom's friend Michelle and her daughter Hattie to get some food. Stein notices the person that Rachael glanced at is going up to.

Rachael gets some food from the table then finds a seat near the door. Stein just sits down with a bit of food. Rachael's dad gets Rachael to go outside to take pictures she makes a face then gets up.

Rachael: " Stein guard my food"

She heads outside Stein notices some sushi is on her plate but it's the kind she doesn't like but he does so he eats it.

After a bit Rachael comes back in takes off her shoes and jacket then eats her food.

Rachael: " good food." She just notices something about Stein.

Stein: " lord death made the screw in my head invisible."

Rachael: " ah well that's understandable but where did you get the suit?"

Stein smirks a little then tells her he's had it for a while just doesn't wear it that often.

Later people are dancing Rachael mostly just watches from the table while sometimes talking to her uncle David or her brothers friends while Stein is outside smoking a bit. Rachael notices someone sit next to her.

Rachael: " hey Daniel."

Daniel: " hey."

Daniel is wearing a tux but he took off his tie. He's eating a bit of food.

Daniel: " so you want to dance?"

Rachael: " no thanks "

Stein comes back upstairs after the smell of smoke is off him a bit he notices Rachael is talking to that guy that she was glancing at.

Stein looks at her soul and it seems bored the other person's soul seems interested.

Rachael: " hey Stein enjoy the fresh air?" Stein just cleans his glasses then Rachael introduces Daniel to him.

Daniel just nodes so does Stein Andrew comes over to the table and asks Rachael if she will ride the elevator with him and Sebastian so she gets up and whispers to Stein to watch her stuff.

Daniel gets up to get some more food while Stein keeps an eye on him.


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry for the wait and it's a short chapter. I don't own soul eater

After Rachael plays a bit with Andrew she sits down and just watches people talking or getting a bit more food the after party at some bar is about to start so people get ready to go change. Rachael gets a ride to her sister's apartment from Daniel she sitting up front while Stein is sitting in the back.

When they get there Stein gets out to call lord death and smoke a bit he walks down to the corner and finds a store.

Lord Death: " hello Stein."

Stein: " hey Lord Death."

Lord Death: " so how did the wedding go?"

Stein: " it went well not too long thankfully."

Lord Death: " so are going to stay over with Rachael or come back?"

Stein: " I'll come back in the morning."

Lord Death: " alright have fun bye." The glass of the store goes back to normal Stein then gets an odd feeling and heads back to the parking lot where Daniel car is still parked but he can tell two people are still in the car.

He gets near the car then breaks the front window with his hand and grabs Daniel by the neck then pulls him out from the broken window.


	13. Chapter 13

I don't own soul eater

Daniel coughs a bit while Stein checks on Rachael who knocked out with some chloroform then kicks Daniel into the wall he gets back up and tries to punch Stein but he doges it then punches Daniel in the face which makes him stumble back a little.

Stein just looks at Daniel then gets a cigarette out making Daniel irritated so he runs at Stein and tries to punch him again but keeps missing.

Stein glances at Rachael in the car then gets punched in the face by Daniel a bit hard, which makes his glasses fall off.

Stein notices that his nose is bleeding a little then grins.

Stein: " I think I'd like to dissect you now."


	14. Chapter 14

I don't own soul eater. Sorry for the long wait

Rachael wakes up in the backseat and can hear some voices but they sound muffled. She shakes her head then slowly starts to get up.

Stein has Daniel stuck in a corner of the parking lot and is beating him up he about to throw another punch when someone grabs his arm.

Rachael: " that's enough Franken. You're going to kill him at this rate."

Stein drops Daniel on the ground then turns and looks at Rachael whose still holding on to his arm. She looking at Stein noticing a few bruises and bit of a bloody nose but nothing serious she hands Stein his glasses then lets go of him.

Rachael walks a bit unsteady back to the car to get her purse and overnight bag then her legs give out but Stein catches her.

Stein: " you shouldn't walk around when the drug hasn't worn off yet."

Rachael: " yeah I guess that was the adrenaline.

They walk over and sit on the steps then Rachael calls the police after she is done Rachael sets her purse next to her bag then gets up and walks over to where Daniel is Stein follows her. She looks at Daniel who is conscious a little and staring up at them Rachael then uses most of her strength to kick Daniel in the face knocking him out.

The police arrive and ask questions Rachael answers some of them then the cop ask Stein some questions.

Stein: " when we got here I went for smoke and though that her friend would just leave. I came back and well you can see the results for yourself officer." Stein really wants to turn the screw in his head but it's invisible to most people so he'll wait.

Rachael notice Stein hand twitch so she talks with the officer.

Rachael: " Hey Stein why don't you take our stuff upstairs. I'll be up in a second."

Stein grabs their stuff then Rachael whisper to him where the spar key is. He heads up to her sister's apartment and gets inside.

Not a very big place a small kitchen ok living room two-bed rooms and a bathroom. Stein then turns the screw in his head a few times then notices the cat that comes into the room. It's an orange tabby cat with a bit of weight on it.

The cat walks slowly up to Stein and sniffs his shoe for a seconded then hears the door open and goes to the kitchen and greets Rachael.

Rachael: " hey mars." She pets the cat then heads into the living room and sits in a chair.

Rachael: " the cops took Daniel away someone will get the car towed later."

Stein: " have you called anyone?"

Rachael just chuckles a bit.

Rachael: " no I don't want to mess up my sister night or make my mom and dad worry. "


	15. Chapter 15

Sorry for the long wait just alot going on. Enjoy the chapter Ill try and update more.

I don't own soul eater

They watch a movie then Rachael goes to take a shower while Stein is thinking about why he got so irritated.

Stein: ( she is is a student maybe that why)

He turns the srew in his head until it clicks then he notice another cat which he didn't notices on the chair. It's a tortoise cat mostly black with some orange in it.

Rachael comes from the bathroom in her pajamas then pets eartha.

Racahel: " you can take the bedroom I'll take the couch im probuly not going to sleep much."

Rachael lays down and puts her head in Steins lap he glances at her.

Rachael: " just resting my head for a seconed."

She plays some videogames then Stein says he's going to bed Rachael says goodnight to him.

Later that night Stein is asleep when he hears something in the living room he gets up to check and sees Rachael mumbling in her sleep and curled up in a ball.

He sits next to the couch then rubs he head abit.

The next moring Rachael wakes up and nearly steps on Stein whom is asleep next to the couch she taps him on the shoulder then moves a hand to his screw.

Stein: " don't do that." Rachael chuckles a bit.

Rachael : " Sorry."

They eat some breakfast then Rachael calls her parents to tell them that she going back to Death City .

Catherine: " alirhgt have a safe trip back."

Rachael: " thanks I'll call later."

They have a safe flight back home thenStein walks with Rachel back to her aparment.

Rachael: " Stein I apricate you for coming to the weeding hope it wasn't boring."

Stein: " not really." Rachel unlocks her door then turns around and gives Stein a quick hug.

Rachael : " that was for the parking lot ."

Stein just sruges then he leaves.

Next week Rachael's beeing hearng rumors of people and witches missing around town.


	16. Chapter 16

I don't own soul eater enjoy.

Next week Rachael's beeing hearng rumors of people and witches missing around town.

She's walking to school and sees Maka and Soul.

Rachael: " moring Maka soul"

Maka: " hey." Soul just nodes Rachael notices Maka looks a bit tired.

Rachael: " you look tired Maka where you up late studing?"

Maka: " no me and Soul had to do some extra lessons during the week."

Rachael: " oh so how many have you collected?"

Maka: " 50 so far."

Rachael: " well you getting there I've only colected 12."

Soul:" wait you don't have a weapon partner so how are collecting souls."

Rachael: " lord Death has been giving me some extra lessons too but not difficult ones and he lets borrow Spirit sometimes."

Maka: " how can you stand to be around him?"

Rachael: " Spirit isn't all that bad to extent of course."

They get to the front of the school when Soul notices Black Star is standing near the entrance.

Black star: " I've been wating for you to show up Rachael we're going to have a duel."

Rachael just sighs then sets her bag on the ground.

Maka: "hold on you two there needs to be a teacher present for the duel."

Rachael walks inside for a second then comes back out draging someone behind her.

Rachael" ok I found someone so lets start." She drops Spirit who gets up looking a bit annoyed.

Spirit: " you didn't have to drag me Rachael."

She shruges then stands on one side while Black Star gets reday on the other side while doing streches.


	17. Chapter 17

I don't own soul eater sorry for the wait but life got in the way.

Rachael: " ok Blackstar are you ready?"

Black Star runs at her Rachael moves to the side a bit then flips him over on his back he tries to kick her but she blocks it then throws Black star into the wall.

He gets up then runs at Rachael again she grabs him then tosses him behind her and then elbows him on the solar plexus.

Rachael: " ok match is done." She gets her bag then heads to class Maka follows her while Tsubaki helps Black Star up Spirit goes back to Lord Death before he heads off to the bar.

Its halloween theres a party at the school so everyone is getting ready.

Blair: " so Maka can I come to the party?"

Maka: " sorry Blair no pets."

Blair pouts a bit then goes to see what soul is doing.

Maka is dreses in a school uniform with a white top with some green colar tied with a red bow and a green skirt and brown shoes she waering a black colored wig. Maka grabs her bow with some plastic arrows then heads into the living room where Soul is dressed up in a red kimodo with some beads around is neck no shoes on a white wig with some dog ear on. He also has a sword near him.

Blair is hugging Soul with her chest in his face

Maka gets mad then hits Soul with a book on the head.

They head to the school and run into Black star and Tsubaki.

Tsubaki: hi Maka."

Tusbaki is dreesed in a black kimodo with pink shoulder, leg, and elbow blades tied with red ribbon and a red satch her hair is tied back in a ponytail she also has a big bomarang on her back.

Maka: " Black star your not dressing up?"

Black Star: " why should I dresses up Im alread the biggest star there is."

Tsubaki just sighs they get to the school Kid, Liz and Patti are standing out front.

Kid is dreesed in a school unform that's blue jacket white shirt black tie, pantas and black shoes wearing a blonde wig while Liz and Patti are dressed in the same uniform as kid but they have black ties with a two stripes on them and brown wigs.

Patti: " hey guys."

Maka : " hi guys nice costumes."

They go inside and get something to eat then find a place to sit down.

Maka notices that professor Stein is also sitting at the table.

Maka: " hello professor Stein." He starts to chuckle a bit.

Stein: " hee my costume must be very convincing."

Soul: " eh Rachel why are dressed like Stein?"

Rachael : " hm I guess its out of aprication."

She eats some of her sushi while shes looking at some of the pictures she taken.

Stein is getting something to drink when he notices Maka and the others talking at the table he walks over then sits down.

Rachael: " hey Stein." He looks at her then pats her head which makes Rachael a bit irritated.


	18. Chapter 18

I don't own soul eater. Updating twice is sort of a apoligy to people read the story enjoy.

Later some people start to dance Spirit tries to get Maka to dance with him but she turns him down.

Rahcael just watching drinking a bit talking with Stein.

Rachael : " so how are you enjoying the party?"

Stein: " its fine." He's been drinking a little bit he hears some music going on then gets in his chair then holds out his hand to Rachael she smiles a bit then takes his hand.

The music starts it's the tango Stein is still in his chair while Rachael slightly sitting in his lap they dance to the music some of the students are watching them.

Maka notices that Rachael looks a bit red in the face Soul sinff the glass she was drinking from.

Soul: " Maka I think Rachael got her drink mixed with someone elses."

Black star has been eating most of the time he drops a bannana peel on the floor. Spirit notices that Rachael and Stein are a bit too close so he walks over to separate them but then slips on the bannana peel and slides over to them he pushes Stein which cause him to kiss Rachael on the lips.


End file.
